csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - Notable Sims from the Base Game and their Default portrait poses
Some of you may have noticed that there are eight different portrait poses for Sims in The Sims 2. Below is a gallery displaying some of the Sims from The Sims 2 base game and which of the eight portrait poses they use. Portrait Pose Female Variant Nina Caliente.png|Nina Caliente Dina Caliente.png|Dina Caliente Mary-Sue Pleasant.png|Mary-Sue Pleasant Bella Goth.png|Bella Goth Kaylynn Langerak.png|Kaylynn Langerak Kristen Loste.png|Kristen Loste Bianca Monty (Default).png|Bianca Monty Male Variant Goopy GilsCarbo (Pleasantview).png|Goopy Gilscarbo Tank Grunt.png|Tank Grunt Patrizio Monty.png|Patrizio Monty Kent Capp (Default).png|Kent Capp Portrait Pose Female Variant Brandi Broke.png|Brandi Broke Angela Pleasant.png|Angela Pleasant Jenny Smith.png|Jenny Smith Juliette Capp.png|Juliette Capp Isabella Monty.png|Isabella Monty Male Variant Daniel Pleasant.png|Daniel Pleasant Lazlo Curious.png|Lazlo Curious General Buzz Grunt (Default).png|General Buzz Grunt Ripp Grunt.png|Ripp Grunt Albany Capp.png|Albany Capp Female Toddler Variant Ariel Capp.png|Ariel Capp Portrait Pose Female Variant Titania Summerdream.png|Titania Summerdream Goneril Capp.png|Goneril Capp Male Variant Pollination Technician Nine Smith.png|Pollination Technician Nine Smith Oberon Summerdream.png|Oberon Summerdream Female Child Variant Lucy Burb.png|Lucy Burb Jill Smith.png|Jill Smith Portrait Pose Female Variant Coral Oldie.png|Coral Oldie Ophelia Nigmos (Default).png|Ophelia Nigmos Miranda Capp.png|Miranda Capp Male Variant Pascal Curious.png|Pascal Curious Johnny Smith.png|Johnny Smith Ajay Loner (Default).png|Ajay Loner Female Child Variant Bottom Summerdream.png|Bottom Summerdream Desdemona Capp.png|Desdemona Capp Male Child Variant Benedick Monty.png|Benedick Monty Portrait Pose Female Variant Olive Specter (Default).png|Olive Specter Lola Curious.png|Lola Curious Male Variant Nervous Subject (Default).png|Nervous Subject Tybalt Capp.png|Tybalt Capp Mercutio Monty.png|Mercutio Monty Female Child Variant Beatrice Monty.png|Beatrice Monty Male Toddler Variant Beau Broke.png|Beau Broke Portrait Pose Female Variant Cassandra Goth.png|Cassandra Goth Circe Beaker.png|Circe Beaker Chloe Curious.png|Chloe Curious Hermia Capp.png|Hermia Capp Male Variant Don Lothario.png|Don Lothario Darren Dreamer.png|Darren Dreamer Loki Beaker.png|Loki Beaker Male Child Variant Buck Grunt.png|Buck Grunt Hal Capp.png|Hal Capp Portrait Pose Female Variant Lilith Pleasant.png|Lilith Pleasant Erin Singles (Default).png|Erin Beaker Bella Goth (Strangetown).png|Bella Goth (Strangetown) Regan Capp.png|Regan Capp Male Variant Mortimer Goth.png|Mortimer Goth Dustin Broke.png|Dustin Broke Dirk Dreamer.png|Dirk Dreamer Consort Capp.png|Consort Capp Puck Summerdream.png|Puck Summerdream Cornwall Capp.png|Cornwall Capp Antonio Monty (Default).png|Antonio Monty Portrait Pose Female Variant Jennifer Burb.png|Jennifer Burb Male Variant John Burb.png|John Burb Herb Oldie.png|Herb Oldie Vidcund Curious (Default).png|Vidcund Curious Romeo Monty.png|Romeo Monty Male Child Variant Alexander Goth.png|Alexander Goth ---- There used to be at least two other portrait poses but they were both discontinued during development. However, there are still some deceased Sims, resurrectable or unresurrectable, that use these discontinued portrait poses. The first of these discontinued portrait poses, the one used by Sims such as Gunther Goth that can be resurrected in-game, will have the same portrait pose that Sims such as Kent Capp use, should their appearance be changed using the mirror, and no expansion packs are installed. Discontinued Portrait Pose Male Variant Skip Broke (Hidden).png|Skip Broke (Hidden) Gunther Goth.png|Gunther Goth Simon Crumplebottom.png|Simon Crumplebottom Flat Broke.png|Flat Broke Bruno Ruggbyrne.png|Bruno Ruggbyrne Davis Dreamer.png|Davis Dreamer Myron Oldie.png|Myron Oldie Sef Darong.png|Sef Darong Discontinued Portrait Pose Male Variant Michael Bachelor (Hidden).png|Michael Bachelor (Hidden) Nestor Caliente.png|Nestor Caliente Notes *All the information that I've written above is correct. The most efficient way to prove this is by aging the toddler and child Sims, since the baby, toddler and child variants of each portrait pose is different from the older life stages. However this way is only possible if expansion packs aren't installed, since portrait poses are no longer fixed with expansion packs. *To switch genders to see the other gender variant of each portrait pose, you do this with CAS Sims in Create a Sim with the base game only. Before you have confirmed the creation of your family, go back and edit a Sim that's now waiting in the waiting room for new family members. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims